Bring Me To Life
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: Remus cannot take the pain of losing his lover. Can a wolf make it without love? Or will he go beyond life to be happy? RLSB OotP Spoilers. Break out the tissues, people.


Disclaimer~We own nothing here. Except for the idea to put this song and these characters together.  
  
~Bring Me To Life by Evanescence~  
  
  
  
Remus sat in his room in his small home far in the woods and brush of eastern Scotland. He lay down as his thought became too overwhelming to handle. Too many emotions to deal with at once. And the only one who could help....dead...  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Remus' thoughts drifted back to the battle. The battle in the Department of Mysteries. The one that took his love from him. He now lay alone, silent tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
He longed to hear Sirius. To hear him call out to him. For him to laugh and to hear him say "I love you Remmie"....just one more time.....  
  
For that was the last thing Sirius had said to him. "Remus," he said," ...if this goes wrong...if I don't make it out...I want you to know....I love you. More than anything. More than life itself....I love you..."  
  
It did certainly seem he loved him more than life itself. For Sirius had given his own life...to protect him and Harry...And the pain was too much for him to take...  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
As Remus thought of Sirius, his thoughts drifted back to their Hogwarts years. When the two were so innocent and naive. A few innocent, illicit kisses here and there. Not knowing that they'd never be together forever like they'd promised each other everyday.  
  
By now, Remus silent crying has escalated to full blown sobs. He was officially grieving. "Sirius.....Please come back," he begged, knowing it was no use," Please!...I need you...."  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
Remus crying only grew worse as the full moon came into view. His body twisted and contorted in pain as the wolf made an entrance in his time of sadness.  
  
Remus let out a horrible scream. A horrible, blood chilling scream. One of sadness and unbearable pain. Like a call to a lost love...  
  
But as the tranformation completed itself, all that could be heard was howling. Howling to the human ear at least....  
  
For, when humans heard the terrifying howl, other wolves heard "Sirius! SIRIUS COME BACK! PLEEEEEAAASE!"  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Remus awoke the next morning feeling no better. The apin of the tranformations only worsened under emotional stress. And this was the worst emotional stress there was. Losing James and Lily was enough. They were his best friends.  
  
But Sirius...Sirius was more....Sirius was his mate...Sirius was his life.  
  
He needed Sirius. Like a drug. And he had to be with him. Even if it meant going beyond the veil to do so...  
  
Remus looked towards his chest of drawers. He knew that Sirius had given him a knife in their sixth year. He had never used it.   
  
But now was the time to do so....  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"Sirius...we'll be together soon..."  
  
With a swift movement, Remus jammed the knife into his chest, making sure he hit the right spot. The spot that would secure death.  
  
There was no pain. Not like the pain he felt for Sirius. Nothing would ever comapre to that....  
  
As the darkness overtook him, he looked at a picture of him and Sirius in their thrid year.  
  
"I'm coming, love....We'll be together soon...I-"  
  
Remus eyes closed before he hit the bed. His lips went cold as he hit the pillow. His heart gone cold and still...  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
  
Molly had found Remus a day later, a pool of blood around him. No note, no nothing. Just a bloody knife....  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
1960-1995  
  
May He Finally Be Free Of His Curse  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to Life  
  
  
  
"Sirius?," said Remus. "Yes, love?," replied Sirius. "I love you," said Remus," You wake me up inside."  
  
~End~ 


End file.
